The Wolf and The Moon
by M.A.Y.4
Summary: He dream when he sick. But he knew, it's not just an ordinary dream


Disclaimer: I don't own Vesperia

This just come out of on my head and never want to leave,

By the way there's a great crossover story I like to read and just found it anyway, about Vesperia with Symphonia by Yue Twili with Title 'Angels of Stars' . You can find it in the crossover fic.

Keep Going ! I really like the Story ! Sorry for the passing advertising and if there's any mistake word, sentence or any tense since English was not our mother language…

Enjoy ! Xd this story kind of ambiguous so please used your own imagination…

And it's not betaed.

* * *

For the first time in his live, Yuri had a dream. Not just some kind of a sweet dream or worse, nightmare. To think it's just a delusion since he had a fever, but he felt that it's real, like he had experience itself before.

He's out and in of conscious, just laying there in the bed, fighting the fever out from his body.

Even he can't move his body; he can tell that his friends had come to take care of him. From changing his clothes, put a cold rag in his forehead, to help him drink and eat.

He can still hear the sound of Repede whining and the dog's body beside him, keeping him a company.

To think he's still had a conscious when he sick. But the dream he had is much more than a dream. A déjà vu maybe, like he had been live before. A life before him becomes a human…

It's playing in his mind over and over again; he would blame the fever for giving him this delusion.

It was night when he'd opened his eyes into he had so called as a dream. Like always, he'd look up to the sky first, looking to the moon he had familiar with. From he'd born to live until now...

Then he starts to look into his surroundings. He can felt the warm from his body, his senses much more sharp than before to his surrounding. Unlike a human, he can see a black fur that covering his own body and walking with four instead of his two feet. He doesn't know what kind an animal in his own dream. But he had a slight idea….

A lake, there's a lake near him. Maybe if he looks into the reflection he can see what kind of animal he had become. Walking like he had familiar with his new body, drenched by the light from the moon and the star. He can see the reflection in the lake and make his own eyes goes wide.

A wolf…..

That what he's in his dream. A thick mane of dark-purple covering his body and an obsidian eye looking into the reflection. Looking back into his current form. He don't know if he should surprise, but looking into his current state, he had taken notice that his body much more bigger than a normal wolf he had fighting with.

'An effect from the Aer perhaps?' he state in his mind.

But his mind tells him else, like he's actually much more than a wolf, more than a gigantic monster, more intelligence, and more ancient…

His ears perk up, hearing something that as human he cannot hear. Something is calling him to gather with other. So when he looked up to the sky again, his eyes met with a shadow which flying in the sky.

Whether this new body following the instinct or knew about it, he's beginning to run. Following the shadow above him. Passing the tree, following the path in front of him, until he begun to meet with the clearing field.

For the second time, his eyes go wide seeing in front of him. So many gigantic monsters in one place in different form, size, element and other he cannot state entirely. The entire monsters were making the field like some kind of meeting. Some is walking, some is sitting near the tree, and some is swimming in the lake near the field.

The rush of wind from behind making him to look back, seeing the black shadow which flying above him had just arrive. The entire monster stop their activity and looking into the arriving monster.

A respect. He knew, his king has arrived…

Before he could recognize what kind creature the monster was, the scenery had shifted …. He would really blame his fever for giving him a confusion dream.

* * *

The second time he had opened his eyes, he met with the scenery where he had standing beside a human. Looking into the tree that shorter than him but higher for the human beside him to look into. He cannot make up what face the human beside him nor if female or male.

The tree he looked reminds him with the giant tree of Halure. Even when the tree is really small, he can recognized the pink petal which covering the tree. The petal which scattered around them making it likes a field full of petals.

The tree was alone. In the center of meadow which just a wind and grass that accompany it. While he had accompanied the human, he can hear a chuckle emitted from the human. There is no sound but he knew this person. Even when the human speak, he still cannot recognize whether the human is female or male.

'You still looking into the moon again, each the night came.' He just huffed after hearing the human statement. But he still keeps looking into the moon anyway.

'It's as your wolf instinct or much more?' Asked the human, which make him to look into his companion. Even when the face is blurry he can felt that the human is smiling, succeed to get his attention, again..

It's always the same. Each time they met, it would be the same place, same question and same answer.

'You could say that.' He remembers it was his answer to his companion.

'Would your Entelexeia friends do if they knew we always met like this, consider our race relationship.' His companion looking into the sky.

'I'm always alone; they can keep that with themselves. I don't care.' His answer was sharp, but true. In his dream, he was a loner and also an Entelexeia. Its make sense from his size and the way he can speak like human do …

'So this means I'm not your friend? Consider we always met in here and never once you attack me.'

'Whatever.' He scoffed.

'Then, help me to sit in this tree, like always.' With that, he help him companion to sit in the highest branch but safer to sit with. To let the human sitting in his muzzle then put him in the same branch. Same meeting, same routine. Like always, the human would make a flower crown out of the flower then put in his head. He can smell the fragrant of the flower whether in his head or the tree beside. Then both would enjoy the silence while looking into the night sky.

'I wonder, when would you howl over the moon..'He felt his companion pet his head. Before he answer the statement, the scenery change.

* * *

The third time he opened his eyes, he met with a bloody scene. Making his entire mane straighten from the view in front of him. He had felt this before, same as when he visiting the poisoning Zaphias. This horror and worried. He don't know where his feet's take him, he keep running. He knew something bad had happen. The moon had been drenched in red, a crimson blood had painted the moon. His view was also red. Many death body of his friend turning into something miserable form. Something that threaten to destroy the world.

The war had begun. He should be angry toward them. Both anyway, not only the Krytian but also the human…He knew, he couldn't.

Because of their foolishness and their ignorance. They live to protect the planet not destroy it. He hopes to make it in time.

Zaude… Is only their hope to safe this planet. Even its mean a sacrifice. He was the child of the moon itself. He was to watch and protect the planet, as the grandchild of the Terca Lumirei.

He should have just scoffed that idea. He is just an Entelexia with a wolf form. It's just a legend, he had heard about. Where the wolf was the children of the moon, and the moon itself was the child of Terca Lumirei. Why should he believe that anyway? The moon was not his mother or his lover. The moon was in unreachable place, he can only gaze not touch

He bitterly laughs with his idea in his head. It's not a time to muse around, he had important thing to do.

He almost there, his destination…

He can see the tower, coming closer. Hoping to its not too late, he cannot felt anything anymore beside his feet's that taking him. But he can hear his heartbeat, beating faster. Holding into a thin hope in his heart.

But…

He already knew it's hopeless and to late…

The scenery had shifted again, he never knew what happen. But deep down in his memory he knew what going on in there.

* * *

The fourth time he opened his eyes, he knew it's would be the last one since it was played over and over through his fever. The wolf entelexia which being possessed with, was sitting beside the Halure tree. This time the tree much bigger and he was alone.

He had lost his moon…

Not only in the sky, even can he still see it clearly. But also the one which beside him all along. Its already too late to notice and lament.

To think his race was the intelligence one. But to considerate this emotion, he was the big fool.

The one only in his race and he always a loner. But this time, forever…Until his own death.

He doesn't know how much time had passed. A month...Year…Decade…Or maybe it's already century. Time had flies really quickly in his dream. That's when he notices, the tree become bigger almost closer to the size of Halure tree in his time. But the monster becomes weaker.

He saw through the monster eyes, so many thing happen in entelexeia while he still sitting beside that tree. Not moving any inch, even when season changing, weather choose to become unfriendly, some entelexeia had come visit him, which he taken note that he knew some of them. And also human which they're seemed scare toward them but some come closer and giving him a food or choose to watching the beauty of the tree beside him.

When his time almost comes. He knew he's dying, this time he cannot keep his promise again. A promise to meet again in this place, even he not admits with his partner.

He just can only pray, even he not believes in this kind human culture. But it's his last hope to keep his promise. Just this once…

Even when his body died and become a part which would protects this tree from any harm in this world. But his soul will wander through time to be reborn and reincarnate over and over, until he fulfill his promise.

Just this one promise in his lifetime. So he would not regret anymore…

It was night when the monster exhales his last breath; looking to the sky for the moon he always sought for the last time, and for Yuri to open his eyes to the world.

* * *

When Yuri wakes up from this long-state dream, his fever had broken down but, he not move any inch. He cannot felt Repede beside him anymore. But he knew he don't care for now.

It's seemed an hour when he starts to sit up from his bed, not aware he had dropped the wet rag in his forehead through the process. Even when his mind still in somewhere else. He's notice something wet in his forearms, which he still holding his bed sheet. Never release it until his knuckle turn white for too much pressure.

He was crying. He can felt the wetness dripping down in his face to his hands. He doesn't why but he was crying, it's just a foolish dream. But the dream seems real, even when his mind tells him other else. Deep inside him, he already knew why.

In his dream, he had lost his own Moon, Hopeless to reach the moon in the sky he sought always looking for and the one which always near him.

But now, he would search and found his own moon again. This time he'd never let it go, anymore…

His moon, his precious one…

'-End-

* * *

Review?

Sorry for the confusion. It's a plot that keep staying in our mind .

We think that Tales of Vesperia had other meaning in each their main character. Since Yuri last name was Lowell mean Young Wolf in ancient language and the story focused about the child of full moon. Which mean it can consist about story of 'The moon' and 'The wolf'. So that's when the idea popped out. The story about what happen in the war century ago and the birth of Adeophagos.

Weird Huh? But anyway this story is not only like YuriXEstelle maybe since we're not a really fans of that pairing and the ambiguous one.

The pairing of Yuri can be anyone as the monster in his dream. That all…so just used your own imagination.

That's all. Sorry for this weird story but thanks for reading.


End file.
